1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of cooking animal flesh, and more particularly to a method of cooking lobster in such a way that the lobster emerging from the cooking process is extremely tender and succulent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past Inventors have directed their efforts toward cooking meats on barbecue grills, broil bases which are structured so that they are contoured to fit a particular kind of fish and smoking and cooking apparatus that totally enclose meat or the like while it is being cooked, and further toward the use of a flat rigid pad having a central core of heat insulating material to keep the meat being cooked from being burned on the bottom. None of the prior art of which applicants are aware has taught a method of cooking lobster having the tender, succulent quality and excellent taste as is developed by the present invention.